If My Sister Isn't Mine, What Should I Do?
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruto mencintai adiknya, lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Meski sekalipun adiknya menyakitinya, ia 'kan tetap teguh pada cintanya, hingga tanpa ia sadari, cintanya membawa masalah yang baru. /"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian"/


Sejenak aku berpikir; rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidupku sekarang juga.

Ini mungkin gila, tentu saja. Ketika ide itu terlintas di kepala, resikonya dari apa yang kupikirkan datang menjadi akibatnya. Semuanya, hingga detil tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku, kehidupanku, dan lingkunganku sudah kuprediksi.

Itu semua sudah kuperkirakan.

Satu alasan mengapa ide konyol itu terlintas di kepalaku.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruko."

— _Karena aku, diriku, Uzumaki Naruto, mencintai adiknya sendiri._

* * *

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Edisi publish ulang dengan sedikit perbaikan._

* * *

Satu pertanyaan pernah terlintas di kepalaku; mengapa aku mencintai adikku sendiri?

Ketika memikirkan alasan dibalik apa yang kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri, membuatku merasa gila. Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, kurasa, aku 'tak lebih dari orang yang tidak normal yang mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Tentu saja, _incest_ adalah hal yang amat terlarang.

Mungkin sempat terlintas di kepala, tentang apa yang selama ini aku dan dia alami entah itu suka maupun duka. Mulai dari kecil, berjalan bersama, berdiri dan menikmati senja berdua, lalu terlelap dalam satu selimut menutupi dua tubuh mungil dengan wajah yang begitu damai akan mimpi yang dirasa.

 _Ketika kuingat semua itu, membuatku berpikir bahwa 'apa ini adil untukku?'_

 _Aku yang mencintainya, lebih dari orang lain. Aku yang hidup selama ia hidup dan terus berada di sisinya, dan pada akhirnya, ia memilih orang yang ia dambakan daripada orang yang selama ini ada untuknya._

 _Apa ini adil?_

 _Apa ini yang diinginkan Naruko?_

 _Jujur saja, ini menyakitkan, khususnya diriku._

 _Aku mungkin belum bisa menerima ini, hingga satu niat jahat sempat terlintas di dalam diri._

 _Dimana aku bisa merebut Naruko ..._

 _Hidup bersamanya, hanya berdua ..._

 _Tanpa ada Sasuke di sana ..._

 _*Prok! Prok!*_

Ketika tepungan tangan menggema disambut dengan iringan riuh para tamu, aku tersenyum di sini, di bangku belakang, tidak untuk sebagai pihak dari keluargaku, tapi untuk pihak yang merasa tersakiti. Aku melihat Naruko tersenyum bahagia. Ada sedikit air mata di sana, di sini juga, namun buru-buru kuhapus.

 _Ini menyakitkan. Apa sedalam inikah perasaanku pada adikku sendiri?_

 _Aku mungkin tidak terima dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ada satu keinginan jahat di dalam hati untuk merusak momen manis ini._

 _Tapi ya …._

 _Kupikir, dengan melihat senyum sosok yang kucintai saja, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia._

 _Ya, aku bahagia, meski hanya sekadar sementara saja._

' _Pluk!'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, benar?"

"Eh?"

Kurasakan, ada yang memegang bahuku dari bangku terbelakang. Aku tak mampu melihatnya, atau bahkan sedikit niat untuk melihat rupa. Hanya saja, ia bertanya tentang sesuatu yang kurasa ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ia memegang bahuku dengan begitu lembut, dan menepuk bahuku untuk berulang kali. Aku tak pernah merasakan satu tangan mengelus bahuku selembut itu sebelumnya. Lalu, satu suara muncul dari belakangku.

"Majulah ke depan, dan ikut merayakan kebahagiaan mereka. Itu pun jika kau ingin mereka terus bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu—"

— _Namun ketika aku menoleh, tak seorang pun ada di sana, di bangku belakangku. Hanya bangku kosong yang tak seorangpun mengisinya dikala dua sisi yang lain terisi dengan orang lain._

 _Halusinasi?_

Kucoba bertanya pada tamu yang berada di sisi kanan, tentang suara yang kudengar dari sisi belakang. Awalnya ia cukup terkejut, namun akhirnya menggeleng dan mengaku tak mendengar apapun dengan senyum miris yang ia tunjukkan padaku, juga, dengan leleh air mata yang mengering. Aku cukup heran dengannya, Sejenak berpikir _ada apa dengannya?_

Ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh saat aku berkata bahwa bangku dibelakangku kosong tanpa diisi. Aku bingung menyimpulkan jika ia tahu atau memang tidak ingin memberi tahu.

Namun pada akhirnya, hal itu tak terlalu mengganggu kami.

 _Namun dalam hati, entah mengapa aku merasa menyesal tak menuruti permintaan itu._

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

"Selamat ya, Naruko _-chan!"_

"Kalian tampak serasi."

"Semoga kalian bahagia, selamanya!"

Beberapa pujian meluncur meluluhkan hati, ketika kudapati dua pasangan itu tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tersenyum dalam tepuk tangan yang perlahan sunyi. Kusadari, aku tak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika pada akhirnya akan begini.

 _Tentu saja, tak ada harapan bagiku._

 _Hubungan sedarah itu sendiri sudah salah, dan aku menentang hal yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi yang terlarang?_

 _Aku tertawa pilu, membayangkannya._

 _Bagaimanapun, perasaanku ini adalah nyata, untuk adikku sendiri._

 _*Dor!*_

 _Aku berpikir, apa aku bisa berada di sisi Naruko, untuk selamanya?_

" _AAAAAAAA—"_

 _Atau harus kukubur perasaan ini untuk selamanya?_

" _SASUKE-KUN?!"_

" _TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"_

—Ketika kudengar tembakan pistol dari arah lantai dua, di atasku, satu teriakan itu memekikkan seluruh telinga. Aku terdiam, dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan. Sejenak berpikir, mengapa seperti ini.

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

 _Mengapa seperti ini?_

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!"

 _Mengapa seperti ini?!_

"CEPAT!"

 _Di depan mataku, Sasuke, jatuh ke lantai dengan lubang di pelipis yang terus mengeluarkan darah yang nyata._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Berpikir bahwa kematian Sasuke membuatku merasa senang? kurasa malah sebaliknya.

Ketika kudapati Naruko menangis tersedu di pemakamannya,di bawah payung hitam, dengan hujan melatarbelakangi, seakan menambah satu denyut menyakitkan hinggap di hati.

 _Sungguh, ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, rasa egois yang pernah mengambil alih keinginan hati._

 _Ketika kupikir jika Sasuke tak lagi ada, maka aku bisa mendapatkan Naruko hanya untukku seorang. Tinggal bersamanya, selamanya._

" _Hiks ... Sasuke-kun ... Hiks!"_

"Naru- _chan,_ tenanglah."

"Yang tabah ya, Naruko- _chan."_

" _Ibu ..._ Sasuke-ku, Sasuke ... _Hiks!"_

 _Nyatanya, inginku bukanlah seperti ini._

 _Rasa egois sialan!_

Pada akhirnya, kuketahui jika Naruko sama sekali benar-benar mencintai Sasuke setulus hatinya. Ia mencintai suaminya yang tak lagi ada itu, di sini, di pemakaman, dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan tetes air mata membasahi tanah yang memilukan. Kurasakan tangisnya begitu tersedu-sedu, hingga hati ini tak kuat untuk terus mendengar tangis dari orang yang paling kukasihi.

 _Mengapa, mengapa aku pernah berharap tentang rasa egois seperti itu, saat itu?_

 _Nyatanya, jika akhirnya seperti ini, aku sama sekali tak menginginkan ini!_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini!_

Semua yang datang ke pemakaman perlahan melangkahkan kaki untuk beranjak pergi, namun tidak dengan Naruko. Ia masih berdiri di sana, dengan payung yang ia pegang mencoba menghalangi air hujan untuk mengenai batu nisan bertuliskan _Uchiha Sasuke._ Aku terenyuh. Begitu menyakitkan di hati, hingga pada akhirnya aku tak kuasa melihatnya. Melangkahkan kaki, lalu mendekatinya. Sambil memayungi dirinya yang dibasahi hujan dengan payung yang kugenggam.

 _Tak apa. Basah pun aku tak 'kan sakit._

"Ayo pulang, Naruko."

"Tidak! aku ingin menemani Sasuke- _kun_ di sini."

"Tapi—"

"Enggak!"

 _Aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa memaksa._

 _Aku kagum pada cinta yang ia punya._

 _Aku kagum pada Naruko yang bersikeras untuk sosok yang ia cintai seperti ini._

 _Aku kagum pada Naruko yang tegar seperti ini._

 _Namun ketika kusadari .…_

 _Keinginanku akan Naruko yang hanya untuk menjadi milikku saja, tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu, membuatku merasa benar-benar menjadi manusia paling hina._

 _Mengapa aku membuat orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini menangis seperti ini?_

" _Naru .…"_

" _Enggak!"_

Aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa memaksanya.

Terus seperti ini, di posisi ini. Ia memayungi batu nisan di depannya, dan aku memayunginya hingga hujan berhenti. Terus seperti itu hingga sore sampai ia merasa lelah, dan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membawa tubuhnya yang lelah.

 _Aku tersenyum. Ini memilukan._

Kutahan tubuhnya saat ia tak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangannya. Kugendong ia yang menutup mata, dengan leleh air mata di sisi. Ketika aku menatapnya, membuatku tak kuasa untuk tak menghapus bekasnya. Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa menahan tangis yang jatuh.

 _Maaf, maafkan Kakakmu ini, sayang._

 _Kenapa aku harus menjadi pribadi yang egois seperti ini?_

 _Mengapa aku tak bisa menerima jika kebahagiaan Naruko adalah kebahagiaanku juga?_

 _Mengapa hal sederhana itu tidak bisa kuterima?_

 _Sialan!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bermimpi, aku dan Naruko tinggal bersama, menjadi keluarga kecil di bawah atap yang sama.

Tinggal di sebuah tempat yang sunyi, dimana hanya aku dan Naruko yang tinggal di sana, menikmati indahnya dunia ketika pintu rumah terbuka.

Ketika aku berangkat kerja, maka Naruko akan menyiapkan bekal untukku, lalu mencium bibirku dengan doa sebagai penyelamat di jalan. Aku tersenyum saat itu. Mengapa hatiku merasa hangat?

Maka ketika aku pulang dari kerja, ia akan menungguku di halaman rumah saat senja menyapa. Sempat melambaikan tangan dengan satu sahut senang saat aku memasuki halaman rumah yang begitu luas. Di sini, tinggal di sini, membuatku benar-benar merasa bahagia.

 _Bahkan kupikir Naruko tak akan bosan setiap ia bermain di halaman rumah jika sisi kiri maupun kanan rumah dipenuhi dengan tanaman liar dan bunga yang mengembang._

Ia terlihat agak sedih saat aku membawa makanan dari luar. Sekilas aku mencium bau yang menggoda lidah dari arah dapur. Aku tersenyum. Berpikir jika memang tak seharusnya aku membawakannya makanan jika ia telah menyiapkan masakan untukku dan dia sendiri. Hanya berdua.

Ide konyol mampir ke kepala, _bagaimana dengan bertukar makanan?_

Naruko mengangguk, dan malam itu menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!

Malam harinya, ia akan menelusup masuk ke dalam pelukanku saat dingin datang di waktu tidur. Aku tersenyum. Aku memeluknya, menjaganya dengan hangat akan peluk yang kumiliki, lalu tertidur lelap, sambil berharap, _aku ingin terus seperti ini._

Ketika waktu terus berganti, Naruko hamil. Itu benar, ia hamil, tengah mengandung anakku, Kakaknya sendiri. Ini terlarang, namun apa daya? Kebahagiaanku berani melawan dosa yang kutanggung.

Aku bekerja dengan ekstra. Merawat Naruko, menjaga pola makannya, dan memperhatikan agar ia selalu terjaga. Ketika ia sakit, maka aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya untuk melayaninya. Satu dua hari tidak berangkat kerja tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin Naruko baik-baik saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya Naruko melahirkan anakku,anaknya. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia. Ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bahagia. _Aku bahagia,_ itu benar.

Disaat Naruko dibolehkan untuk menggendong dan menyusui anakku dengannya, aku terus berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas keselamatannya, meski dosa yang kulakukan mungkin tak akan bisa dimaafkan. Aku tak peduli pada tangis yang masih meleleh di sisi, bahkan hingga Naruko mengolok-olok diriku.

Naruko bertanya tentang nama, maka aku berkata, _bagaimana dengan Hana?_

 _Alasannya sederhana, Naruko benar-benar menyukai bunga yang hidup di sekitar rumah._

 _Naruko menyetujuinya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa benar-benar bahagia._

 _Ini menyenangkan._

 _Ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia._

 _Aku ingin terus begini, selamanya._

 _*Braakk!*_

— _Namun apa daya, kenyataan adalah mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya._

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, menghancurkan mimpi indah yang pernah tersimpan di ingatan, saat pintu kamar didobrak secara paksa. Aku bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Angkat tanganmu, dan jangan bergerak!"

Ketika kalimat itu berdengung, masuklah tiga orang polisi ke dalam kamarku, sambil tak lupa menodongkan pistol ke arahku. Aku terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tak paham.

"A-ada apa ini, Pak?"

"Menyerahlah, Uzumaki Naruto. Berdasarkan bukti dari rekaman CCTV, kami menangkapmu dengan tuduhan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan bergerak!"

 _Sungguh, aku tak mengerti._

 _Aku, membunuh Uchiha Sasuke?_

 _Yang benar saja?!_

Aku ingin protes, melawan tuduhan yang dilimpahkan padaku. Namun sayang, para polisi terlebih dahulu mengamankanku sambil memborgol kedua tanganku dengan cepat. Aku meronta. Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tak salah.

 _Mengapa aku yang menjadi pelakunya?_

 _Sementara aku sendiri melihat ia mati di depan mataku?_

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian tuduh. Aku ada di bangku—"

"DIAM!"

 _Saat itu, aku melihat Naruko di pintu. Menangis, menatapku dengan tatap penuh benci. Di sampingnya, ada Ibu dan Ayah dengan pandang yang sama._

 _Apa ini?_

 _Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?_

"Mengapa kau begitu tega padaku, Kak?"

"A-aku tidak tahu apapun, Naruko. Percayalah padaku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi."

"Lalu katakan padaku, mengapa kau tak ada di bangku terdepan di pernikahanku, bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Sebenarnya, di mana dirimu, Kak?"

"Aku berada di bangku belakang—"

"BOHONG!"

"Sumpah! Aku sama sekali tak melakukannya!"

"HENTIKAN! KAU BERBOHONG, KAKAK!"

"Na-Naruko .…"

"AKU MELIHATNYA. KAKAK ADA DI SANA, DI LANTAI DUA, DENGAN SEBUAH PISTOL DI TANGAN. MENGAPA KAKAK MENEMBAK SASUKE- _KUN?"_

"A-apa?"

"KENAPA?!"

"Aku tidak ada di sana. Kenapa kau mengarang cerita?!"

"AKU MELIHATNYA, BODOH, REKAMAN CCTVNYA!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihatnya!"

Namun ketika kukatakan itu pada Naruko, para polisi segera menyeretku keluar, melewati Ibu, Ayah, dan satu tamparan dari Naruko.

 _*Slap!*_

" _Na-Naruko .…"_

" _ENYAHLAH DARIKU, SIALAN!"_

 _Mereka menatapku dengan pandang benci._

 _Sungguh, aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi._

 _Maksudku, ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika pihak kepolisan menunjukkan rekaman CCTV padaku, saat hari pernikahan itu dilaksanakan, apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekaligus tak masuk akal.

 _Mengapa aku berada di sana?_

Di rekaman itu, yang kuperkirakan CCTV yang menempel di sisi samping lantai dua, kulihat diriku sendiri berdiri di pagar pembatas dengan sebuah pistol di tangan. Tentu saja, tak ada orang di sana, yang ada hanya diriku saja.

Yang tak masuk akal adalah, mengapa aku berada di sana, sementara diriku sendiri melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Sasuke mati di tempat, dengan satu peluru yang menembus pelipisnya, di bangku belakang para tamu?

"Pak, itu bukan diriku, sumpah!"

"Berhentilah berbohong. Tak ada seorang pun yang percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat rekaman CCTV yang mengarah ke arah bangku belakang sisi kanan!"

Polisi menuruti permintaanku. Mereka menayangkan seluruh rekaman CCTV yang merekam dari sudut yang sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Namun sayang—

"Me-mengapa aku tak terlihat di sana?"

—Seluruh rekaman CCTV benar-benar tak bisa membantuku. Seluruh rekamannya hanya menampilkan sudut pandang dimana diriku terhalang oleh orang lain.

 _Mengapa seperti ini?_

 _Aku berani sumpah, aku tak melakukannya!_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh Sasuke sementara aku sendiri duduk di tempat yang berbeda?_

"Sungguh, aku ada di sana Pak. Duduk di bangku belakang sebelah kanan!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan jika orang yang menembak korban ini bukan dirimu?"

"I-itu .…"

"Para tamu juga menjadi saksi jika kau yang menembaknya, saat mereka membenarkan bahwa orang yang ada di CCTV itu adalah dirimu. Tak ada satupun yang menyangkal atau berkata bahwa kau pernah duduk di bangku belakang."

"Apa?"

 _Sebentar, mengapa menjadi seperti ini?_

 _Lalu, siapa yang kusapa dan kutanya tentang halusinasi yang kurasakan saat itu?!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak bersalah Pak. Ini konyol. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh Sasuke sementara diriku sendiri berada di bangku paling belakang saat Sasuke ditembak?"

"Tak ada bukti kuat yang menyatakan dirimu tak bersalah, Uzumaki Naruto."

"A-apa?!"

 _Dengan itu, aku dijatuhi hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara._

 _Sial. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa?!_

 _Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?!_

 _Ketika aku mencoba menoleh pada keluargaku, Naruko, Ayah dan Ibu enggan untuk melihatku. Hatiku merasa sakit. Sakit rasanya. Mengapa aku menjadi bahan fitnah seperti ini?_

 _Sungguh, aku tidak melakukannya!_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa memberi bukti bahwa aku tak bersalah?_

 _Katakan padaku, Ayah, Ibu, Naruko!_

" _Na-Naruko, Ibu, Ayah, tolong aku. Aku tak ingin dipenjara!"_

" _ENYAHLAH DARIKU, BAJINGAN!"_

 _Itu adalah suara Naruko .…_

 _Hatiku merasa sakit mendengarnya._

 _Sial .…_

 _Pada akhirnya, orang yang paling kucintai di muka bumi ini membenci diriku setengah mati._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu kesimpulanku tentang apa itu penjara, penjara adalah bagian terkecil dari neraka dunia.

Di sini, di belakang jeruji besi ini, yang kulakukan tidak lebih merenungi apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Sungguh, mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini, dan berada di sini? Aku tak pernah membunuh Sasuke. Detail dari sebuah pistol pun aku tak tahu.

 _Tapi mengapa CCTV itu menangkap diriku ada di sana?_

 _Mengapa?_

"SIAL!"

Aku tak lagi bisa menahannya. Kuhantamkan dahiku ke lantai untuk beberapa kali hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah yang nyata, dan berakhir dengan para penjaga yang kerepotan dengan ulahku. Ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Berada di sini, dan tak dapat bergerak bebas adalah hal yang benar-benar kubenci.

Ketika hari kian berganti, hati seakan berharap bahwa keluargaku setidaknya mau menengok diriku ini, sebagai anak, dan kakak. Aku kesepian di sini, sungguh. Yang kulakukan tidak lebih berteriak mengeluarkan emosi, menyakiti diri sendiri, lalu terlelap setelah diberi makan.

 _Aku tak betah di sini!_

Namun meski hari-hari terlewati, dan harap itu masih ada di dalam hatiku, pada akhirnya aku dikecewakan dengan harapanku sendiri. Mereka, Ayah, Ibu, dan Naruko, tak pernah ke sini, atau setidaknya menanyakan kabarku melalui telepon sehingga setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari jeruji besi ini meski yang kulihat hanyalah ruangan saja.

 _Aku kesepian, sungguh._

 _Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?_

Satu tahun terlewati, aku benar-benar merasa depresi. Sejenak pernah terlintas untuk mengakhiri diri, dengan segala apa yang dimiliki di dalam penjara ini. Kuakui, aku tak tahan dengan nasib yang menimpa diri.

Tatap aneh dari para penjaga sel, atau bahkan penghuni penjara yang lain sama sekali aku tak peduli, saat mereka terus menatap diriku yang duduk berlutut menyembunyikan wajah yang entah sudah berapa kali menangis meratapi nasib. Berkata bahwa aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk tinggal dalam waktu yang lama di sini juga percuma. Tak ada yang peduli.

 _Ayah, Ibu, Naruko, keluargaku, teman-teman, atau bahkan kenalan._

 _Tak ada sama sekali yang peduli._

 _Sungguh, ini benar-benar menyedihkan._

 _Aku tak kuat!_

 _Sialan!_

Bulan demi bulan telah berlalu, aku termotivasi untuk mencoba merubah diri saat penghuni penjara yang lain mencoba untuk berolahraga. Setidaknya, aku bisa mengurangi rasa stressku dengan hal yang begitu sederhana.

Cukup melelahkan memang, ketika kusadari bahwa tubuhku memang sudah lama tak berolahraga. Melakukan _push up_ untuk mencapai angka lima puluh pun begitu melelahkan. Namun setidaknya, dengan ini, aku bisa mengurangi beban di hatiku.

 _Ya._

 _Aku mencoba memotivasi diri sendiri._

Waktu terus dan terus berganti, hingga tak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu. Tubuhku berubah. Penampilanku berubah. Aku bahkan tak menyangka jika rambut pirangku akan menjadi panjang seperti Kakek Jiraiya namun dalam warna yang pirang. Aku tertawa, menertawakan diri sendiri.

 _Aku bahkan tak menyadari, bahwa aku bisa tertawa kembali setelah lima tahun lamanya._

 _Memilukan._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tanpa terasa, lima belas tahun terlewati._

Aku keluar dari penjara, dengan Naruto yang terlihat jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali orang lihat. Aku yakin jika orang-orang yang mengenalku akan sulit untuk mengingat tentang pria normal yang menyayangi adiknya dengan kadar yang berlebih. Tentu saja, secara fisik, namun dari hati, kuakui, aku masih mencintainya.

Rambut panjangku kembali menjadi model _spike_ ketika para tahanan mendapatkan sedikit perlakuan _spesial._ Dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih berisi, juga kulit yang berubah agak sedikit gelap, aku keluar dari bagian kecil dari neraka dunia ini.

 _Aku bebas .…_

 _Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Dua puluh tahun benar-benar waktu yang amat lama untuk bisa kulalui._

Sejenak aku membayangkan bagaimana keluargaku saat mereka melihatku nanti. Iya, aku berniat untuk pergi pulang ke rumahku, rumah keluargaku, dan menyapa Naruko di sana. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada tempat yang pantas untuk dijadikan alasan untuk pulang selain rumah sendiri.

Mereka tidak menjemputku setelah aku keluar dari penjara, memang, namun aku mencoba berpikir positif untuk kali ini. Mungkin mereka sibuk? Aku tak ingin berpikir tentang yang aneh-aneh pada mereka.

Kusadari, bahkan langkahku kini seakan tak sabar untuk tiba di rumah.

 _Ini mendebarkan. Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti?_

 _Apa mereka akan terkejut?_

 _Atau—_

"Kau?"

— _Mereka akan mengusirku?_

"Ma-maaf. Apa ini rumah keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu sih iya. Tapi yang sekarang, tentu saja bukan. mereka menjual rumahnya kepada keluargaku."

"Eh?"

 _Sungguh, aku tak mengenal orang di depanku ini._

 _Maksudku, ini benar rumahku bukan? rumah orang tuaku?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto bukan? Uzumaki-san pernah menitipkan surat padaku jika suatu saat nanti ada seorang pria berambut pirang datang ke rumah ini, lalu memberikannya pada orang itu, dan itu adalah dirimu."

"Surat ini, untukku?"

"Tentu saja, bacalah."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

 _Aku benar-benar tak menyangka._

 _Rumah keluargaku dijual?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Teruntuk Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini, maka kau tak akan pernah melihat kami untuk selamanya. Mengapa? Karena kau tak akan punya alasan untuk pulang ke rumah. Juga, ini sebagai balasan atas apa yang kami rasakan._

 _Tentang kejadian yang menimpa suami dari Naruko, benar-benar membuatku malu bahwa pembunuhnya adalah dirimu, kakak iparnya sendiri. Sebagai orang tua, aku benar-benar merasa malu pada keluarga Uchiha, terlebih pada cemooh orang-orang._

 _Naruko sendiri benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau yang melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?_

 _Untuk saat ini, dan masa-masa yang akan datang, tolong, jangan cari kami. Biarkan kami hidup bahagia._

 _Kami tak ingin menghidupi aib sepertimu._

 _Kami sudah bahagia di suatu tempat yang jauh. Jangan cari aku, Ibumu bahkan adikmu._

 _Terimalah atas apa yang kau lakukan dulu. Kau harus sadar bahwa apa yang kau lakukan adalah dosa besar._

 _Selamat tinggal, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Tertanda, Ayah._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku menangis, di sini, di tempat yang entah berantah._

 _Meratapi betapa malangnya nasib yang menimpa diri._

 _Sungguh, mengapa semuanya berakhir menjadi seperti ini?_

 _Dalam hati bertanya, kemana aku akan pulang?_

 _Apa aku bisa bahagia?_

 _Sekali lagi, untuk kesempatan yang kedua kalinya?_

" _AAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Aku tak kuasa untuk berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa, dalam leleh air mata menghiasi rupa yang sedih tak terkira._

 _Di sini, di dalam hati ini, entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Begitu sakit hingga membuatku tak kuasa untuk terus berdiri hingga jatuh berlutut._

 _Sungguh, kenapa harus seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa hidupku menjadi seperti ini?!_

 _Kemana aku akan pulang?_

 _Ibu, Ayah, Naruko .…_

 _Jawab aku!_

" _AAAAAAA!"_

 _Kurasakan sakitnya menyebar keseluruh tubuh, saat kusadari betapa menyedihkannya diri ini. Kucoba untuk menyentuh dada kiri, agak sesak terasa saat kucoba mengambil napas untuk yang kesekian kali._

 _Aku benar-benar tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, sekarang._

 _Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, benar-benar menjadi seorang gelandangan!_

 _Mengapa mereka meninggalkanku?_

 _Ayah, Ibu, Naruko._

 _Apa setega itu kalian padaku?_

 _Apa kalian tak pernah berpikir jika hati ini masih menyayangi kalian?_

 _Akan tetapi, mengapa dibalas dengan cara seperti ini?_

" _Oh Tuhan ... AAAAAARRGGHH!"_

 _Sungguh, ini benar-benar menyakitkan._

 _Apa ini balasan dari dosaku?_

 _Apa ini balasan dari apa yang telah kulakukan?_

 _Jika memang begitu, maka apa yang telah kulakukan?_

 _Aku sama sekali bukan pembunuh!_

 _Oh Tuhan, jika memang seperti ini, apa ini adil bagimu?_

 _Sial!_

" _AAAAAAAA!"_

 _Sungguh, jika aku memang bisa mengulang waktu, maka tolong, aku ingin menuruti permintaan dari halusinasiku._

 _Satu permintaan dimana aku tak melakukannya, dan aku menyesal karena itu!_

 _Siapapun, tolong aku!_

 _Tolong keluarkan aku dari nasib ini!_

 _*Pluk!*_

" _Kau yakin, kau akan merubah masa lalu?"_

 _Ya! Aku yakin!_

" _Walau kau tahu, merubah masa lalu adalah terlarang?"_

 _Aku tak peduli!_

" _Bahkan sekalipun Tuhan melarangnya?"_

 _Jika yang tidak kuinginkan seperti ini adil di mata Tuhan, maka adil di mataku adalah apa yang kuinginkan!_

" _Kau benar-benar menarik, diriku."_

" _Eh?"_

Ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati diriku sendiri, menatapku dalam-dalam, mempertemukan dua pasang manik biru muda dalam satu titik yang sama. Meski di satu sisi, milikku mengabur karena air mataku sendiri.

 _Dan di belakangnya, sebuah robekan dimensi seperti yang sering kulihat di film fantasi muncul di belakangnya._

 _Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Mengapa aku melihat diriku sendiri?_

"Karena aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh?"

 _Apa ini?_

 _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti._

Ia tersenyum padaku, dengan dua jarinya yang perlahan maju mendekati mataku. Aku tak bergerak, sedikit keinginan pun tak ada.

 _Sungguh, aku benar-benar bingung untuk melakukan apa._

" _Kembalilah ke masa lalu, Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan—"_

" _AAAAAAA!"_

 _Ia menusuk kedua mataku, lalu mengangkat tubuhku hingga membuatku perlahan kehilangan kesadaranku._

 _Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa hanya dengan menusuk mataku, membuatku dapat kehilangan kesadaranku?_

 _Ini menyakitkan._

 _Sialan!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"HUUUUAAAH?!"

 _Aku tersadar dari mimpiku._

 _Mimpi?_

 _Mengapa rasanya seperti nyata?_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, di sebuah kasur empuk yang bukan milikku. Iya, ini bukan milikku, dan aku menyadarinya saat kucoba untuk melihat sekitar.

Dalam hati seolah bertanya _aku ada di mana?_

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang cukup rapi, dimana satu meja pendek nan kecil berada di samping kasur pendek tempatku tidur. Di salah satu sudut, ada lemari kecil dengan sebuah televisi tabung di atasnya. Dan di arah lain, hanya ada lorong kecil di sudut ruangan.

Ketika aku beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke sana, yang kudapati hanyalah lorong pendek yang berakhir dengan pintu keluar, serta di sisi kiri ada ruangan kecil yang saat kucoba telusuri, tak lebih hanya kamar mandi serta toilet.

Aku masih tak habis pikir.

 _Aku berada di mana?_

Sejenak berpikir jika ini mimpi, namun mengapa benda yang kusentuh benar-benar terasa nyata?

 _*Slip!*_

Aku menoleh saat suara itu muncul. Kudapati beranda yang berada di dekat kasur terbuka, hingga membuka lembar buku di atas meja berkat angin yang masuk lewat sana. Aku menghampiri buku itu, dan kudapati ada sebuah undangan dengan tanpa atas nama.

 _Huh?_

 _Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah—_

"A-apa ini?"

"A-aku, diundang di pernikahan adikku sendiri?"

— _Diriku, Uzumaki Naruto, mendapat sebuah undangan pernikahan—_

— _dengan nama Uzumaki Naruko dan Uchiha Sasuke, di undangan yang kupegang._

 _Sebentar dulu!_

 _Apa aku kembali ke masa lalu?!_

 _Apa yang terjadi?!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sempat terkejut untuk beberapa waktu, kala diri ini berdiri di depan gereja dimana pernikahan antara Naruko dan Sasuke dilaksanakan.

Aku mengingat persis ini. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah pernikahan adikku di dua puluh tahun yang lalu!

Kudapati para tamu undangan mulai masuk ke dalam. Aku cukup gugup untuk masuk ke dalam. Mau bagaimana pun, ini adalah pernikahan adikku, bagaimana jika ada yang mengenal diriku nantinya?

 _Namun apa daya, mereka-mereka yang kukenal malah tak sadar jika aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, yang dulu mereka kira membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, saat aku dengan mereka berpapasan._

 _Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?_

Sempat mengambil cermin yang kusimpan di saku, lalu melihat wajahku sendiri. Jujur, tak terlalu banyak perubahan. Hanya beberapa bagian yang berbeda serta kulit ini yang berubah menjadi _tan._

Tapi mengapa mereka tak mengenal diriku?

Bisik-bisik para tamu menelusup masuk dari kedua telinga, saat aku mencoba mengambil bangku belakang di sisi kanan. Bangku barisan terbelakang kosong, namun aku mengambil di barisan depannya yang ada bangku kosong lain hingga tak ada lagi bangku kosong. Tak ada yang aneh. Yang kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum, lalu menunggu sang pengantin datang.

 _Sungguh, jika kesempatan kedua ini benar-benar diberikan padaku, maka aku berharap agar diberikan kekuatan untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan halusinasiku._

 _Iya. Makanya aku duduk di sini._

 _Berharap tepukan tangan dan suara itu muncul lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Naruko._

 _Ya, karena aku mencintainya._

 _Aku tak tahu maksud dari perintah dari halusinasiku, namun jika itu bisa membuat kenyataan berubah, maka aku akan melakukannya._

 _Jika ini demi orang yang paling kucintai, maka akan kulakukan._

 _Aku tidak peduli._

" _Waaah!"_

" _Naruko terlihat begitu cantik, ya?"_

" _Anak kita terlihat cantik, Ayah!"_

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

Para tamu berdiri saat calon pengantin telah tiba. Aku berdiri, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk melihat mereka. Terus, dan terus tersenyum. Sahut dan puji akan kagum dari kecantikan sang calon pengantin wanita memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Aku tersenyum miris, kala mereka melewati bangkuku. Meski sedikit, namun mata ini dapat melihat renda-renda gaun putih yang menyapu karpet merah dengan begitu anggun.

 _Sungguh, ia terlihat begitu anggun nan cantik dari sini, di sudut belakang, dan hanya mampu melihat punggungmu yang perlahan menjauh dariku._

 _Aku bingung mendeskripsikan dirimu dengan kata apa yang pantas._

Ketika janji suci itu terucap, ada satu rasa nyeri di hati ini, sungguh. Aku terdiam tersenyum miris, dengan tangan kiri mencoba menyentuh dada kiri. Aku tahu ini cukup menyakitkan. Aku tahu ego masih ada di dalam diri.

 _Namun yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaan Naruko._

 _Jika Naruko bahagia, maka aku harus merasa bahwa aku juga bahagia karena kebahagiaannya!_

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruko."

— _Ya, tentu saja!_

 _Mengapa malah aku menjadi pribadi yang begini?_

 _Ini air mata bahagia!_

 _Aku yakin itu!_

Ada rasa sesak di hati ini, tidak persis sama seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Agak sedikit bercampur lega. Kucoba meyakinkan diri bahwa _inilah yang kuinginkan._

 _*Prok! Prok!*_

 _Ini yang aku inginkan._

 _Jika Naruko bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia._

 _Dan aku harus menerima hal yang sederhana itu._

 _Tentu saja._

 _Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia._

 _Ya, tentu saja._

 _Meski dengan cara yang seperti ini pun, aku yakin aku bahagia._

 _Iya. Aku bahagia._

 _Selamat atas pernikahan kalian—_

"Maaf, Paman."

"Eh?"

— _Sebentar!_

 _TUNGGU DULU!_

" _Apa kau mendengar suara dari bangku belakang?"_

 _JADI, YANG KUTANYAKAN SAAT DUA PULUH TAHUN YANG LALU ITU,_

 _DIRIKU SENDIRI?!_

 _HAH?!_

 _MENGAPA, MENGAPA AKU MELIHAT DIRIKU SENDIRI?!_

 _UZUMAKI NARUTO YANG PERNAH HANCUR INI?!_

 _DAN JUGA, MENGAPA AKU TAK MENDENGAR HALUSINASI DARI DIRIKU SENDIRI?!_

 _MENGAPA MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!_

 _Aku menggeleng .…_

 _Tersenyum miris .…_

 _Air mataku mengering .…_

" _A-aku, tak mendengar apapun."_

" _Begitu ya—"  
_

"— _maaf menganggu, Paman."_

 _HEY!_

 _ITU PERTANYAANKU DI DUA PULUH TAHUN YANG LALU, SIALAN!_

 _MENGAPA BISA MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!_

 _AKU, BERTANYA PADA DIRIKU SENDIRI?!_

 _KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI?!_

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

 _KUMOHON, TOLONG TURUTI PERINTAH YANG HANYA KAU YANG DAPAT MENDENGARNYA, UZUMAKI NARUTO!_

 _KUMOHON!_

"Selamat ya, Naruko _-chan!"_

 _HEY BANGSAT!_

 _MENGAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!_

"Kalian tampak serasi."

 _KENAPA?!  
_

 _KENAPA AKU TAK BISA MEMBERITAHUNYA, BAHWA IA HARUS DATANG KE SANA?!  
_

 _MENGAPA BIBIRKU TAK BISA BERKATA APA-APA?!_

"Semoga kalian bahagia, selamanya!"

 _SIALAN!_

 _HEY!_

 _MAJU SANA, BANGSAT!_

 _MAJU KE SANA—_

 _*Dor!*_

— _ATAU KAU TAK BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA—_

" _AAAAAAA!"_

— _DAN KEMBALI MEMBUAT NARUKO MENANGIS!_

" _SASUKE-KUN?!"_

" _TIDAAAAAAK!"_

 _KENAPA .…_

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

 _KENAPA INI TERULANG LAGI PADAKU?!_

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!"

"CEPAT!"

 _SIALAN!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Braaak!*_

Kudobrak pintu lantai dua, saat aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima kejadian ini terjadi padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan hanya berganti peran sebagai perbedaan yang nyata.

Di sana, di depanku, Uzumaki Naruto yang lain tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas dengan satu pistol di tangan, membelakangiku. Ada satu keinginan untuk melenyapkan dirinya sekarang juga.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Emosi hampir mengambil alih tubuhku!_

"Hey kau—"

"Berhenti di situ."

" _Huh?"_

 _Kudapati ia tersenyum simpul, saat ia sedikit melirik ke arahku._

 _HEY!_

 _APA YANG MEMBUATMU BANGGA SEPERTI ITU?!_

"Biar kutebak, kau kesini pasti karena ingin membalas apa yang kau rasakan, benar?"

"Kau—"

"Tetap di situ. Kau tak boleh terekam oleh CCTV karena itu melawan takdir."

 _Siapa yang peduli pada takdir jika situasinya begini?!_

"Cepat jelaskan padaku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bangsat!"

" _Hahaha ..._ Kau seharusnya mengutuk sisi baikmu sendiri karena telah membawamu kemari dengan sebuah robekan dimensi sebagai _time machine_. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika diriku sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, bisa membuat keinginannya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Juga, karena sisi baik dan inginmu itu, kejadian ini terus berulang dan berulang tanpa ujung hingga menjadi sebuah takdir yang memilukan—"

"—Juga, menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena keinginanmu yang begitu bodoh."

 _A-apa?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena keinginanmu dan niat jahatmu sendiri. Karena niat jahat dan kebaikanmu, aku dan sosok yang berbisik padamu _dulu_ terlahir."

"I-itu artinya?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kau sendiri yang membunuh Sasuke, dan kau sendiri yang mengingatkanmu untuk kau menghampiri pengantin baru itu, agar kau berhasil menjaga kebahagiaan mereka dengan merelakan nyawamu direbut oleh dirimu sesuai dengan keinginan dirimu sendiri!"

...

 _Sungguh, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal._

 _Jadi, ini semua salahku?_

 _Ini semua karena apa yang pernah diinginkan hatiku?_

 _Lagipula .…_

 _Bagaimana kalian bisa ada?_

" _Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh aneh bukan? Dunia memang penuh dengan misteri. Lagipula, Tuhan punya wewenang untuk mengacak kehidupan manusia atas apa yang dilakukan manusia itu sendiri."_

" _..."_

" _Menyedihkan bukan? Kau sendiri yang menginginkan kebahagiaannya, tapi kau sendiri yang merenggut kebahagiaannya!"_

" _Diam kau, bangsat."_

 _Sialan!_

 _Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?!_

 _Mengapa aku pernah berkeinginan seperti itu?_

 _Kenapa?!_

 _Aaaaaaarrggggghh!_

 _Dasar tolol!_

" _Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya aku mengubah takdir?"_

" _Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara melawan Tuhan, kau tahu? Ketika ini selesai, aku, kau, dan sisi baikmu menghilang dari dunia ini setelah CCTV berhenti merekam karena kekacauan yang terjadi, lalu berputar lagi di masa yang akan datang."_

 _Cih!_

 _Aku tak menginginkan itu, keparat!_

" _CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!"_

 _Aku berlari, menghampirinya ..._

 _Ini benar-benar keinginanku sendiri._

 _Menghampirinya dan mencoba membunuh niat jahatku sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto!_

" _Hey, apa yang kau—"_

 _*Braaakk!*_

 _Aku mendorongnya, hingga pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu itu patah karenanya._

 _Aku dan dia jatuh dari lantai dua ..._

 _Bahkan, kurasakan detik seakan berjalan lambat dengan tubuh yang perlahan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya._

" _Sialan kau. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Kulihat Uzumaki Naruto. Sama sepertiku, tubuhnya bercahaya, dan perlahan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya._

 _Tidak!_

 _Aku tidak ingin berakhir sampai di sini saja!_

 _Aku tak ingin Naruko menangis lagi, meratapi nasib yang menimpanya lalu menjadikanku lagi sebagai tersangka dari pembunuhan suaminya!_

 _Aku Kakaknya!_

 _Aku menyayanginya, bahkan aku yakin lebih dari bagaimana Sasuke menyayanginya!  
_

 _Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku mengubah takdir, dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Naruko!_

 _Karena aku menyayanginya!_

 _Karena aku ingin dia bahagia!_

 _Karena aku, aku .…_

 _Karena aku mencintainya!_

" _Berikan pistolmu!"_

" _Tidak, hey! apa yang kau lakukan—"_

 _*Dor!*_

 _Aku berhasil merebut pistolnya .…_

 _Menembak kepalaku sendiri .…_

 _Ah, sial .…_

 _Benar-benar menyakitkan._

 _Satu doaku padamu, Tuhan._

 _Tolong, lemparkan aku ke masa lalu .…_

 _Masa dimana aku yang akan mengubah takdir yang Engkau rangkai!_

 _Jika memang kematianku sebagai taruhannya, maka aku rela Engkau melemparkanku kembali ke masa itu, dan mengubah takdir yang telah tertulis!_

 _Kumohon .…_

 _Kabulkan doaku ini, Tuhan!_

 _*Braaak!*_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Huh?!"_

 _Aku tersadar, dari lamunanku._

 _Huh? aku melamun?_

 _*Prok! Prok!*_

Tepukan tangan itu bergema di telinga saat aku sadar ak berada di mana. Di sini, di sebuah gereja, dengan satu acara pernikahan yang seharusnya _saat itu_ membuatku bahagia.

Kusadari bahwa diriku kini duduk di sini, persis seperti dua puluh tahun yang telah lalu. Kedua tanganku masih sama, meski cukup bergetar hanya sekadar dipaksa untuk diam.

Lalu, kucoba untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan mata, mendapati apa yang seharusnya kujadikan bagian dari kebahagiaaan terbesarku selama aku hidup, _saat itu._

 _Uzumaki Naruko, tersenyum bahagia, di sana, bersama suaminya, tanpa bisa kugapai dari bangku belakang sini._

 _Aku tersenyum. Kulihat ia menangis bahagia di sana, di sini juga, namun buru-buru kuhapus._

 _Aku bahagia, sekarang._

 _Aku tak ingin jadi Naruto yang dulu._

 _Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri, bahwa kebahagiaan Naruko adalah kebahagiaanku juga._

 _Jika senang, maka aku juga senang._

 _Jika ia bahagia hingga menangis, maka aku akan menangis bahagia hanya untuknya._

 _Karena mau bagaimana pun, aku mencintai Naruko, adikku sendiri._

 _Maka dari itu, aku harus merelakannya._

 _Dan menjadikan ini sebagai sumber kebahagiaan terbesarku._

 _Iya, aku bahagia, sekarang._

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

' _Pluk!'_

 _Lalu, sesuai dugaanku, satu tangan menepuk bahuku dari belakang sambil berkata—_

"Majulah ke depan, dan ikut merayakan kebahagiaan mereka. Itu pun jika kau ingin mereka terus bahagia."

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Iya. Terima kasih, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan._

 _Inilah yang seharusnya kuturuti._

 _Seharusnya, aku menuruti diriku sendiri._

 _Hahahaha ..._

Aku berdiri, dan keluar dari baris bangku yang dipenuhi tamu. Sejenak aku merasa sedang diperhatikan. Aku melirik, lalu tersenyum.

 _Ia menatapku, menangis, dengan senyum yang jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya._

 _Semacam, ia benar-benar lega dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan._

 _Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, diriku._

 _Yang kau inginkan adalah apa yang akan kulakukan, bukan?_

 _Ia tidak berkata, namun aku tahu jika senyumnya benar-benar amat begitu berharga._

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

 _Pujian itu bergema, kala aku melangkah, mengotori karpet merah._

"Selamat ya, Naruko- _chan!"_

— _Dengan senyum bahagiaku, dengan hati yang lega._

"Kalian tampak serasi."

 _Sejenak berpikir lalu tertawa._

 _Halusinasi?_

 _Bodohnya .…_

 _Dunia memang penuh dengan misteri._

"Semoga kalian bahagia, selamanya!"

 _Kudapati Naruko terkejut akan kehadiranku yang berada di depannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menangis, memelukku._

 _Iya. Dia memelukku._

 _Sungguh, seharusnya memang kunikmati saja apa yang telah terjadi. Bukan malah meminta yang lebih._

"Dasar Kakak bodoh! Kau berada di mana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya, _sayang."_

 _Naruko tersenyum, lalu air matanya meleleh dengan senyum bahagianya._

 _Oh Tuhan .…_

 _Inilah yang kuinginkan._

 _Mulai kini, aku bisa menerima jika kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga._

 _Hal sederhana yang sulit untuk bisa kuterima._

 _Alangkah bodohnya diri ini._

"Naruto . _…_ "

"Wah! Tak kusangka jika pria sedingin dirimu bisa menikah juga. Hahaha."

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto."

" _Selamat ya, atas pernikahanmu—"_

 _*Dor!*_

 _Aku kehilangan kesadaran, lalu jatuh dengan senyumku yang begitu bahagia._

— _Dengan hati yang begitu lega, sungguh._

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

 _Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang Engkau berikan padaku._

 _Aku bahagia, sekarang._

* * *

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Terima kasih telah membaca!_


End file.
